jackwileyhalmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jack Show
The Jack Show is a television show that features the cartoon Character Jack Wiley-Halm and his friends in a series of animated segments which premiered on 2013 at 7:00pm Eastern on Playhouse Jack & Cartoon Network. overseas animation is done by DHX Media. The show is similar to The Wiggles World, Mickey Mouse Works, Tiny Toon Adventures, Chip N Dale Rescue Ranger, and Animaniacs. Jack Wiley-Halm, The Simpsons, Arthur, Scooby-Doo & The Gang and Groundskeeper Willie all star their own segments. Krusty the Clow, Abraham Simpson, Patty and Selma, Agnes Skinner, The Nahasapeemapetilon Family, Edna Krabappel, Seymour Skinner, Groundskeeper Willie, Hans Moleman, Otto Mann, The Flanders Family, Moe Szyslak, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Itchy & Scratchy, Milhouse Van Houten, Martin Prince, Ralph Wiggum, Clancy Wiggum, Jimbo Jones, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball, Muffy, Francine, Binky, Brain, Scrappy-Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Chipettes all appear as supporting characters Musical themes for each character composed by David Bernard Wolf. Premise The Jack Show was created to recreate the golden age of Jack's animated shorts, featuring some of Jack's most popular characters. By using basic colors and the original sound effects, tremendous effort was put forth to capture the look and feel of classic Jack. Each Half-Hour episode consisted of a variety Cartoons, varying in length from ninety second to twelve minutes. These shorts fell into three general types: the brief gag cartoons, the longer character-based cartoons, and the more cllassically-based "Teen Tales" (usually the show's longest segment). The character-based segments also included "Silly Symphonies", carrying on the tradition of that series of theatrical shorts. The gag short, which lasted 90 seconds each, were shown with the following umbrella titles *Jack to the Rescue: Jack tries to Rescue Marge from Jimbo jones trap-lad hideout *Maestro Marge: Marge conducts an orchestra of animated, disagreeable, instruments. *Shaggy's Extrene Sports: Shaggy Shows off extreme sports to the words of his offscreen narrator. *D.W.'s Dynamite: D.W. activity is interrupted by the appearance of a well-placed bomb. *Grounderskeeper Willie's House of Genius: Groundskeeper Willie Shows off an invention of his which goes Haywire. *Scooby-Doo Gets the Paper: Scooby goes through a bit of problems trying to fetch the newspaper for Jack. *Upbeat Sing-Along Tunes: Jack with his Pals are songs that are shown in the middle of each episode, featuring character(s) from The Jack Show. Characters *Rob Paulsen As Jack Wiley-Halm *Julie Kavner As Marge Simpson/Patty and Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright As Bart Simpson/Todd Flanders/Ralphn Wiggum *Yeardley Smith As Lisa Simpson *Dan Castellaneta As Homer Simpon/Groundskeeper Willie/Krusty the Clown/Abraham Simpson/Hans Moleman/Itchy/Santa's Little Helper/Snowball II *Frank Welker As Scooby-Doo & Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard As Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle As Daphne Blake/Muffy *Mindy Cohn As Velma Dinkley *Dallas Jokic As Arthur *Robert Naylor As D.W. *Daniel Brochu As Buster *Lyle O'Donohoe As Brain *Bruce Dinsmore As Binky *Grace Rolek As Francine *Scott Innes As Scrappy-Doo *Tress MacNeille As Jimbo Jones/Agnes Skinner *Marcia Wallace As Edna Krabappel *Harry Shearer As Charles Montgomery Burns/Ned Flanders/Seymour Skinner/Scratchy/Waylon Smithers/Otto Mann *Hank Azaria As Apu Nahasapeemapetilon/Moe Szyslak/Chief Wiggum *Russi Taylor As Martin Prince *Pamela Hayden As Milhouse Van Houten/Rod Flanders *Tara Strong As The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets *Justin Long (Ross Bagdassin) As Alvin *Matthew Gray Gubler (Steve Vining, singing) As Simon *Jesse McCartney (Janice Karman, singing) As Theodore *Christina Applegate (Janice Karman, singing) As Brittany *Anna Faris (Janice Karman, singing) As Jeanette *Amy Poehler (Janice Karman, singing) As Eleanor Gallery Coming Soon... Production When the show was replaced by Jack's House of Kids in March 2015, Many of the Jack Show stagements were instead repeated there but the original Jack Show Format have never been seen again Sneak Peek Sneak Peek Coming Soon! Episode List Coming Soon! Category:TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:TV Series Category:Jack Shows